Alguna vez estuvimos enamorados
by PauCev
Summary: Cuando terminaron la relación, él estaba convencido de que habían tomado la decisión correcta. Pero ahroa que lo piensa bien, ¿sigue sintiendo lo mismo? HmFr. Leánlo, yo pienso que vale la pena


**N/A:** Les aviso que esta es una historia triste, escribí una segunda parte pero solo la voy a subir si uds. me lo piden.

Yo me imagino que es un Fic. Sobre Hermione y Fred, pero en realidad se puede aplicar a cualquier pareja porque no se mencionan los nombres. Así que bueno, léanlo y háganme saber qué les parece!

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni los términos relacionados con Harry Potter a los que se hace referencia. …

**Alguna vez estuvimos enamorados**

Me dejo caer en el sillón en frente del fuego, una copa de vino en mi mano izquierda. Afuera está lloviendo, los truenos rugen y el sonido invade la habitación que de tanto en tanto se ilumina con un relámpago que se anticipa al ruido. El aroma a tierra mojada entra por la ventana trayéndome recuerdos. Luego de un rato siento lágrimas tibias que inundan mis ojos, y esta vez tú no estás aquí para secarlos. No hay ningún abrazo consolador, nadie que me diga que podemos hacer que lo nuestro funcione. No, esta vez se terminó. Tantas veces estuvimos a punto de darnos por vencidos, pero hasta ahora el amor había siempre superado nuestros miedos y dudas, esta vez no.

Sé que es lo mejor, sencillamente lo nuestro no tenía que ser, pero después de estar juntos por tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme solo esta noche; extrañó tus brazos alrededor de mi, tus suaves besos en mi frente. Ahora recuerdo tus bromas tontas, cómo me hacías reír, nuestros códigos y las canciones que escuchábamos juntos, tirados en la cama sin hacer nada, disfrutando el estar el uno con el otro. Ahora realmente aprecio todo eso, cosas que antes daba por sentado, no las tenía en cuenta.

Todavía no puedo creer que renuncié al amor. Solía pensar que era una de esas personas que nunca se dejaría vencer por la rutina y la monotonía que suele invadir a las parejas que han estado juntas mucho tiempo; y aún si tú eras una de ellos, yo siempre lucharía por los dos, y te convencería de que vale la pena intentarlo. Pero hoy me encuentro solo, escuchando la lluvia mientras me hundo en la soledad y la melancolía. Y tengo que confesar que no opuse resistencia, que fui yo quien se dejó superar por la corriente de cansancio y aburrimiento que terminó por inundar nuestra relación, enterrándola para siempre.

Un amigo me dijo que estás con alguien nuevo, y que pareces feliz con él. Bueno, probablemente eso sea lo mejor, aunque me parte el corazón pensar en ti haciendo con otra persona lo que solías hacer conmigo. Todos esos lugares que nos pertenecían, nuestra mesa preferida en "Las Tres Escobas"; los sábados por la tarde jugando snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico y luego nuestro patéticos intentos de cocinar que generalmente terminaban en desastre; el aparecer repentinamente en el trabajo del otro para ir a almorzar juntos: en fin, todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían que la relación fuera tan maravillosa. ¿Por qué terminamos? Me pregunto desconsolado mientras la llama de a poco se va apagando.

Y todas nuestras discusiones y peleas, la monotonía, la falta de interés que sentimos durante los últimos meses de relación responden a mi pregunta. En ese momento sentí que ya no te amaba, y aunque tú nunca me lo dijiste, sospecho que te pasaba lo mismo. Habíamos perdido algo que existía entre nosotros y ninguno de los dos tuvo la fuerza suficiente para volver a construirlo. No servía de nada ese delirio de aferrarnos a una historia que murió sin darnos cuenta. No, no podíamos seguir asó y sigo convencido de que tomamos la decisión correcta. Pero, ¿realmente fue así?

Los dos estábamos de acuerdo y nos aseguramos el uno al otro (y a nosotros mismos) que segaríamos siendo amigos; aunque en el fondo sabíamos que eso era mentira. No porque no quisiéramos seguir viéndonos y hablándonos, pero era obvio que no iba a funcionar. Si no somos novios, no podemos ser nada. Si bien no puedo decir que eso me hace feliz, cuando llegó el momento de ponerle fin a todo, estaba convencido de que nos sentiríamos mejor, quizás hasta nos querríamos más. Jamás soñé siquiera que te extrañaría tanto y que mis días iban a estar tan vacíos sin tu sonrisa.

¡Sólo Dios sabe cuánto te necesito en este momento! No sé si podemos solucionar nuestras diferencias y no puedo prometer que dentro de un mes no terminemos como estamos ahora. Pero si volvieras esta noche, te abrazaría y te aseguraría que no hay nada que no podamos mejorar; secaría tus lágrimas y te persuadiría de que es posible. Porque en este momento, eres la única persona que puede devolverle sentido a mi vida.

Mi copa está vacía y el fuego casi extinto. Me levanto y me arrastro hacia la cama. Mañana probablemente cuando haya parado de llover y tenga la mente ocupada con mi trabajo, volveré a pensar que la decisión de separarnos fue la más acertada y que estamos mejor separados. Pero qué pasará cuando vaya a almorzar a "Las Tres Escobas", no lo sé… porque ahora sé, que muy en el fondo, nunca dejé de amarte.

**FIN**

**N/A**: ¿Qué hago? ¿Subo la 2da parte o no? Es su decisión!


End file.
